Many aircraft components (e.g., airfoils, ducts, panels, etc.) are typically constructed from composite materials such as polymeric matrix composites and ceramic matrix composites. Generally, such composite components are formed by placing uncured composite material into a mold or onto a mandrel having the desired shape of the finished composite component. The mold/mandrel and the uncured composite material are then placed into an oven or an autoclave, which heats the uncured composite material to a temperature sufficient for curing thereof.
Nevertheless, curing the uncured composite material in an oven or an autoclave is an expensive and time-consuming process. More specifically, the oven/autoclave takes a long time to reach the proper temperature before the uncured composite component may be placed therein. Similarly, the oven/autoclave also takes a long time to cool to a safe temperature before the cured composite component may be removed therefrom. This heating and cooling time greatly increases the cycle time necessary to make composite components using conventional methods. This increased cycle time increases the manufacturing cost of the composite component. Accordingly, a method of forming a composite component that does not require the use of an oven or an autoclave for curing thereof would be welcomed in the technology.